jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightfall Fleet
Overview The Nightfall Fleet is the fleet of warships under command of Kel Sentriss throughout his active participation in galactic warfare. Fleet Makeup *Flagship: 1 Deathbringer Class Star Destroyer - The 'Tyrant' *1 Acclamator-II - the Kruhl *2 Interdictor cruisers - the Desolous, the Karnage *2 Broadside Cruisers *4 Carrack Cruisers *9 MC30c Mon Cal frigates *72 TIE Defenders. When necessitated, the commander takes control of a single TIE Defender as his personal fighter. History The Nightfall Fleet was first christened shortly after the construction of the majority of its member ships at the GSE shipyards orbiting Fest. In the immediate time after, the fleet saw little action, orbiting Mustafar and doing various patrol routes as its commander clawed his way through the ranks of the GSE. During this time, the fleet saw several sparse but intense battles. First Engagement The Nightfall Fleet first saw battle in orbit of Malachor V, as neighboring forces attempted to eliminate the planet's leader and seize the planet. The fleet acted in mainly a defensive manner, its lack of experience earning it a reservist position. Nevertheless, the fleet survived its first battle intact. First Battle of Mustafar During a routine patrol, the Nightfall Fleet was suddenly recalled to base, and arrived only to find several fleets orbiting the planet, demanding surrender. Despite overwhelming odds, Kel directed the fleet straight into the fray, using both his depth in Battle Meditation and his superior combat skills to his advantage, completely destroying 3/4 of the enemy forces. However, at this point, his own fleet was completely destroyed, save for his flagship, the Bloodlust, which still was in moderate condition. In a display of both genius and mastery of gravitics, Kel boldly activated sublight thrusters on one half of the ship, simultaneously activating repulsors, swinging the entire ship about like a blade, cleaving the enemy flagship's bridge from it's main body, resulting in the annihilation of enemy forces and the death of their commander. Kel was rewarded for his tactical prowess by being named a Sith Lord by the Emperor, and the Bloodlust was rechristened the Stryfe in honor of the event. Battles In the days following Admiral Sentriss's promotion, the fleet regularly saw battle and, on more than one occasion, was supplemented with additional ships to replace those lost in battle. The following is a record of battles, both victorious and lost, that the fleet took part in. *Battle of Clak'dor VII *Battle of Onderon *Battle of Kuat *Battle of Coruscant *Battle of Alderaan *Battle of Khomm *Battle of Aargau Admiral Xiphieus After Kel Sentriss was promoted, he took on an apprentice in the ways of the Sith, training him to be the ultimate weapon; a formidable duelist, a master of the Force, and a top-notch fleet commander. Eventually, Xiphieus was made commander of the fleet as Lord Sentriss's duties kept him further and further from space combat, but under the superior skill of Xiphieus, the fleet's prowess in battle and notorious reputation went unblemished. To this day, Xiphieus commands the Nightfall Fleet, under the direct authority of Emperor Archais I of the Second Imperium, and oversees all military action taken by Imperial forces where he is present. Category:Military Organizations